


El tatuaje de un yakuza

by Nightsouls



Series: BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi es un tatuador tradicional, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bokuto es el Obayun de Fukurodani, BokutoWeek2020, Fluff, Fukurodani es un sindicato yakuza, Happy Ending, Lo de mafia es más bien el fondo de la historia no interviene mucho, M/M, Mafia AU, Mutual Pining, Uso de Nomi y Hari en lugar de maquinas de tatuaje, ambos estan enamorados, tattoo artist au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: Bokuto está acostumbrado a hacer ofertas y estas sean aceptadas, después de todo es el líder del Fukurodani. Entonces, ¿por qué la oferta que más le interesa que sea aceptada es rechazada una y otra vez por el tatuador de ojos color mar? Un enorme tatuaje y diez sesiones serán suficientes para que inicie su historia de amor.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	El tatuaje de un yakuza

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no esperaba tardar tanto en terminar este. Literal terminé con otras dos historias listas para hacerse en otro momento, porque las idea que tuve fueron horriblemente largas. Y luego tuve un bloqueo espantoso, pero de pronto, encontré como hilar la historia y BAM! 
> 
> De nuevo resultó más largo de lo que quería, pero ojala no les moleste eso.
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️ Importante ⚠️⚠️⚠️ en esta historia se habla del estilo tradicional de tatuajes: tebori, en el cual se usa una vara de bambú tallada llamada nomi como el cuerpo y un cabezal con agujas llamado hari a como la aguja. En la historia uso los términos sin explicarlos, por eso lo aclaro aquí.
> 
> Y segundo lo de Yakuza es mas bien en segundo plano, me gusta mas enfocarme en la relación de ellos dos.  
> ¡Disfruten!

— ¿Entonces que opinas de mi propuesta, Akaashi?— preguntó Koutarou sonriendo como si no le doliese el hecho de que cinco agujas se encontraran atravesando su piel una y otra vez.

— Que no es buena— respondió el joven pelinegro sin detener los pinchazos que realizaba en la piel de Koutarou.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo es? ¡Te pagaría muchísimo dinero! ¡Más del que podrías ganar aquí! ¡Sólo tendrías que trabajar cuando alguno de nosotros quisiera! ¡Y podrías vivir con nosotros! ¡Nunca más tendrías que preocuparte por pagar renta!— exclamó Koutarou, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no moverse y arruinar el trabajo que esta realizando Akaashi en la parte interior de su codo.

— Bokuto-san, usted sabe que mis servicios no son nada baratos y al igual que usted y sus asociados, mucha gente se interesa en que soy el único tatuador _tebori_ de la ciudad— replicó el tatuador antes de separarse del brazo de Koutarou, deshaciendo el nudo que unía al _nomi_ y al _hari_ —. Además me encuentro muy satisfecho con mi departamento y mi trabajo me deja suficiente dinero como para que no me deba preocupar por la renta.

— Ni siquiera me has dejado decirte cuanto te pagaré, Akaashi— murmuró algo frustrado el joven de cabello gris mientras observaba como Akaashi revisaba lo que había dibujado en su piel—. O al menos dime, ¿por cuánto te convertirías en mi tatuador personal?

El pelinegro apartó la vista de su brazo para arquear una ceja dedicarle una larga mirada de incredulidad a Koutarou.

— No hay dinero suficiente que me haga dejar mi estudio, Bokuto-san— declaró antes de tomar la solución antiséptica color azul que Koutarou odiaba y humedecer un paño con esta—. Arderá un poco.

— Lo sé, es la quinta vez que lo haces— declaró Koutarou antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, preparándose mentalmente para el ardor de esta. La horrible sensación duró un segundo, siendo reemplazada por el suave tacto de una manos cubiertas de látex colocando un vendaje ligero en el área recién tatuada.

— Lo siento, es parte de la costumbre— murmuró el pelinegro quien se encontraba concentrado colocando el vendaje—. Las instrucciones son las de siempre, dentro de unas tres horas retire el vendaje y lave su brazo con el jabón antiséptico y deje que su piel se seque. Por favor use sólo sus manos para lavarlo, no esponjas ni nada que vaya lastimar la piel. De preferencia pida ayuda a alguien para colocar el vendaje, recuerde que debe ser tan firme como para que no pueda pasar un dedo por debajo de este, pero no debe de hundirse en su piel— recitó de manera maquinal el joven—. No lo exponga directamente al Sol la primera semana y no visite las playas o saunas durante las siguientes dos semanas.

— Lo se, Akaashi, es la quinta vez que me lo dices— dijo Koutarou fingiendo estar hastiado, seguro de que su tatuador notaría su sarcasmo.

— Nunca está de más recordarselo— declaró el tatuador mientras limpiaba el hari—. La próxima sesión puede ser mínimo dentro de tres semanas, ¿quiere agendarla?

Koutarou sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de sacar su cartera y contar diez billetes de 10,000 yenes.

— No, sinceramente no estoy seguro de mi agenda para el siguiente mes— respondió algo frustrado recordando que pronto tendría que salir de la ciudad por unas reuniones con el líder de Karasuno—, pero espero que para la siguiente sesión hayas aceptado mi oferta.

Dicho eso le entregó los billetes a Akaashi, quien los contó de inmediato.

— Esto es prácticamente el doble de lo acordado— declaró el tatuador tomando seis billetes y guardandolos en su cartera—, no puedo aceptar el resto.

— Consideralo un adelanto de tu pago cuando te vuelvas mi tatuador exclusivo.

— Lo tomaré como un adelanto del resto del tatuaje, lo descontaré de su siguiente sesión.

Koutarou rió de buena gana antes de tomar su chaqueta, teniendo cuidado con que esta no lastimase el interior de su brazo derecho.

— ¿Fui tu último cliente del día?— preguntó al ver que Akaashi se encontraba guardando sus instrumentos en un estuche, para después ver como guardaba el estuche en una mochila.

— Recuerde que soy un firme creyente de que ningún tatuaje debe de comenzarse después de las ocho de la noche, y son las diez— respondió el tatuador antes de tomar una sudadera negra unas cuantas tallas más grande de lo necesario. 

— ¿Quieres un aventón?— preguntó Koutarou sintiendo algo parecido a esperanza instalarse en su pecho.

— No se preocupe, puedo tomar el tren— replicó el tatuador sacando su cabeza por el cuello de la sudadera—. Además no se ofenda, pero no creo que sea buena idea aceptar aventones de un yakuza.

Koutarou rodó los ojos antes de dedicarle una larga mirada al joven que ahora se encontraba usando un gorro y guantes color azul.

— Nunca te haría nada, Akaashi. De hecho me preocupa que andes sólo por ahí tan tarde.

Fue el turno de Akaashi de rodar los ojos.

— No se preocupe, se cuidar de mi mismo. No necesito de un yakuza para andar de noche.

Mientras Koutarou veía al tatuador colocar un candado la reja del pequeño estudio de tatuajes, pensó que en definitiva lograría que un día al cerrar Akaashi y él tuviesen el mismo destino.

.

Al ver el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla de su celular, Keiji sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento. 

_Bokuto-san_

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la última vez que había sabido del yakuza.

Tenía dos semanas esperando la llamada del joven de cabello gris, y una semana sin dejar su celular más lejos de un brazo de distancia para evitar la posibilidad de perderse la llamada de Bokuto.

— Oh, vaya, tú mejor cliente— dijo Kenma antes de dar un trago a su botella—. Responde, antes de que acabe la llamada.

Keiji hizo un ligero asentimiento antes de tomar su celular y aclarar su garganta, sabiendo que con la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido hasta el momento, probablemente no evitaría que su voz sonase raposa.

— Bokuto-san.

— Akaashi, ¿estás bien? Suenas extraño— dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

— Si, mi voz está un poco ronca por el frío— mintió el pelinegro obteniendo una sonrisa de lado de parte de su acompañante, quien veía con clara diversión la escena frente a él—. ¿Sucede algo, Bokuto-san? ¿Quiere agendar su siguiente sesión?

— Es un poco tarde para que quiera agendar una sesión de tatuaje, ¿no crees?— susurró Kenma antes de sacar un celular con un protector rojo, el cual comenzó a emitir una música de 8-bits que Keiji reconoció vagamente.

— ¡Cállate, Komiyan! ¡Estoy hablando!— exclamó Bokuto claramente molesto—. Lo siento, un amigo estaba siendo un idiota— aclaró antes de carraspear y volver a hablar—. Ah, si y no. Verás ocurrió algo y no podré salir de casa un tiempo, pero no quiero retrasar más la sesión. ¿Podrías realizar la siguiente sesión en mi casa? ¡Te pagaría por ello!

Keiji abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Por qué Bokuto quería una sesión a domicilio? Sabía que el yakuza se encontraba interesado en monopolizar su trabajo, pero de alguna manera esa no parecía ser la razón detrás de la solicitud de Bokuto. ¿Ocurriría algo y su jefe le habría ordenado no salir mucho tiempo? Sabía que su cliente ocupaba un puesto relativamente algo en el sindicato al que pertenecía, en ocasiones lo había visto llegar a su estudio acompañado de otros hombres con aspecto de guardianes, y en una ocasión había encargado un avión privado para un tal Daichi-san, quien suponía era su jefe.

— ¿Akaashi? 

— Lo siento, tuve que dejar el celular un momento— mintió el pelinegro sintiéndose un poco más sobrio que antes—. Es una solicitud inusual, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Lo se! ¡Y lo siento mucho! ¡Pero en verdad no tengo opción!

— ¿No es un intento de hacerme trabajar en exclusiva para usted?— preguntó Keiji sabiendo perfectamente que ese no era el caso.

— ¡Nunca lo haría de esa manera! ¡Aunque claro que quisiera que aceptaras de una vez mi propuesta!— exclamó el hombre del otro lado de la línea—. Se que no es algo normal, pero en verdad apreciaría que me ayudaras con eso. Si es por el dinero podría paga...

— No se preocupe por eso, aceptaré por mi tarifa normal— interrumpió el tatuador retirando sus lentes—. Sólo dígame a donde ir y ahí estaré.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso, dime a que hora estás disponible y uno de mis hombres irá por ti— dijo el yakuza con tranquilidad.

— Preferiría poderle decir a alguien donde me encontraré— declaró Keiji masajeando el puente de su nariz—, disculpe pero no creo que sea prudente aceptar un aventón de un yakuza...— dijo repitiendo lo que cada semana le respondía a Bokuto cuando este le ofrecía llevarlo a su departamento.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Juro que estarás seguro! ¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que puedes confiar en mi!

Keiji clavó su mirada en el techo, sabiendo que lo más prudente era negarse a toda esa situación. Había demasiados riesgos, iría a la casa de un miembro de un sindicato, no tendría manera de decirle a nadie donde se encontraría y su transporte no dependería de él.

— Está bien, ¿qué día le queda bien?

Decidió que se mentiría a si mismo diciendo que había tomado su decisión bajo los efectos del alcohol.

.

Koutarou tuvo que contener un gruñido de dolor cuando Yukie presionó una borla de algodón impregnado con alcohol contra la herida de su abdomen.

— ¿Eres así de llorón cuando te están tatuando?— preguntó la joven revisando la piel que en ese momento se encontraba casi cerrada por completo, salvo una delgada línea de la cual brotaba un poco de sangre—. Volviste a abrirte la herida, ¿hiciste algún esfuerzo?

— ¡No! ¡He estado en el cuarto todo tiempo!— exclamó Koutarou esperando que la doctora no presionase más el tema.

— ¿Hiciste alguna clase de movimiento brusco?— preguntó la joven escaneando la habitación con la mirada, antes de dedicarle una larga mirada a unas mancuernas color negro que Koutarou había olvidado colocar de nuevo en su lugar—. ¿Ejercicio? No lo se, ¿brazo?

El joven de cabello gris tragó grueso, sabiendo que su amiga lo había descubierto.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero Akaashi vendrá en dos días y no he podido hacer nada de ejercicio en dos semanas!— exclamó el joven sintiéndose frustrado. 

— Por Dios— murmuró Yukie entre dientes—, no es como que estas cosas se vayan a desinflar, además mientras sigas abriendo tu herida, no podré darte de alta.

— ¡Yukippe! ¡Vamos tengo dos semanas en cama!— se quejó el yakuza.

— Y no saldrás de ella hasta que esa herida este cerrada— declaró la pelirroja—, después de eso solo podrás hacer esfuerzos leves y poco a poco comenzarás con ejercicios que yo apruebe.

— ¡Yukippe!

— No, Bo. Y si insistes en continuar haciendo eso, le diré a Akinori que necesitas vigilancia dentro de tu habitación todo el tiempo— amenazó la chica antes de tomar una gaza y comenzar a cubrir la herida—. Sólo hazme caso unos días, es por tú bien.

— Odio esto— murmuró el joven de cabello gris.

— Y nosotros odiamos que la reunión con Karasuno resultara tan mal. ¿Has tenido noticias de ellos?

Koutarou suspiró antes de recostarse completamente en su cama.

— Según Tsukki todos están bien, el más herido de todos fue Tanaka, pero parece que Kyoko-chan es tan buena doctora como tú— respondió recordando a la bella doctora de lentes.

— ¿Aún no saben quien pudo haber sido?

Koutarou negó con la cabeza pensando seriamente en el asunto. La redada por parte de la policía parecía haber sido orquestada con información que sólo podía tener un círculo cerrado de los líderes de los sindicatos del país, después de todo Koutarou no era tan ingenuo como para creer que eso había ocurrido sin la ayuda de algun otro sindicato. 

— Hay varios que se beneficiaban al sacar a Karasuno y Fukurodani del mapa— dijo más para si mismo que para su amiga—. Nuestro único aliado en Tokio es Nekoma, aunque con Itachiyama tengamos un acuerdo de paz. Nuestros aliados en Miyagi son Karasuno y Johzenji. Por su parte Karasuno mantiene buenas relaciones con Date y Seijoh. Si lo pensamos por nuestras áreas, nuestros mayores enemigos serían Shiratorizawa y Nohebi, aunque tomando en cuenta que Suguru es quien tomará el mando de las serpientes, creo que podemos descartar a Nohebi.

— ¿Shiratorizawa entonces?

Koutarou se encogió de hombros.

— No lo se, no creo que Ushiwaka fuese a tendernos una trampa de este tipo— replicó el yakuza recordando el carácter recto de Ushijima—. Sinceramente estoy perdido en este asunto.

— Y eso lo hace más peligroso.

— Y eso lo hace más peligroso— repitió Koutarou pensando que en verdad debía tener una junta con Kuroo pronto.

.

Todo el día Keiji había se había sentido a punto de colapsar por el cansancio.

Cuando dió el último pinchazo en la piel de su cliente, sintió una especie de alivio. No se molestó en contar los billetes que el joven le entregó, sabiendo que el chico le pagaría lo acordado, después de todo tenía dos sesiones haciendo eso.

— ¡Hasta pronto, Akaashi-san! ¡Es increíble!— se despidió el joven, a quien le había terminado un tatuaje un tigre en la cumbre de una montaña.  
— Me alegra escuchar eso, Taketora-san— respondió Keiji esforzandose por sonar como de costumbre a pesar del dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a amenazarlo, mientras guardaba sus herramientas en su estuche, esperando a escuchar la campana de la entrada anunciando que el hombre con el mohawk había salido.

— ¿Cerrarás temprano el día de hoy?— preguntó el cliente al ver que Keiji había guardado su equipo.

Decidiendo que era preferible que el hombre no creyese que sus servicios incluian ir a tatuar a domicilio, decidió decir una verdad a medias.

— Iré a visitar a un amigo— respondió pensando que llamar a Bokuto un amigo era un tanto exagerado, pero no necesariamente una mentira. Después de todo, por alguna razón la exhuberante y energética personalidad de Bokuto lo hacían sentir tan cómodo como con sus amigos.

El problema era que su cansancio amenazaba con evitar que pudiese ir a tatuar al yakuza.

— Akaashi-san, no te asustes, pero hay un par de personas peligrosas esperando fuera del lugar— dijo de pronto Taketora sacando de inmediato una navaja de su chaqueta y sacando a Keiji de sus pensamientos.

En ese momento un mensaje de Bokuto llegó a su celular.

_> ¡Hey! Mis hombres están fuera de tú estudio, es un tipo alto acompañado de uno bajo. Se llaman Sarukui y Komi._

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Taketora-san?— preguntó el tatuador un tanto sorprendido entender lo que implicaba lo que el joven había dicho. El joven del mohawk también era un yakuza.

¿Es que sólo los yakuzas eran capaces de apreciar su arte?

— No salgas, yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos— ordenó Taketora antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, fue que Keiji pudo reaccionar. Dejó su estuche en su mesa de trabajo antes de correr a la salida de la tienda, esperando no tener que presenciar una pelea entre matones afuera de su local.

Decir que se encontraba sorprendido era poco.

Taketora se encontraba abrazando a uno de los hombres que Bokuto había mandado por él.

— ¡Disculpa que te preocupara! ¡No sabía que los esperabas!— exclamó el del mohawk volteando a verlo—. ¿Así que también tatuarás a Bokuto-san?

Keiji asintió intentando verse más calmado de lo que estaba.

— Si, me pidió de favor que por esta sesión fuese en su casa— explicó Keiji antes de hacer una leve reverencia hacia los hombres que habían ido a buscarlo—. Denme un momento, iré por mis herramientas.

Apresurándose para no hacer esperar a los hombres fuera de su local, guardo su estuche en su mochila y corrió a la salida, se encontrándose con tres pares de ojos expectantes.

— ¿No te dará frío, Akaashi-san?— preguntó Taketora arqueando una ceja.

— No, estaré bien— respondió el tatuador antes de cerrar la reja de la entrada de su local, colocando el candado de manera maquinal, pensando que en realidad sentía un poco de calor a pesar de estar a principios de diciembre.

— Si llega a sentir frío sólo díganos, el carro tiene calefacción— dijo el sujeto bajito—. Vamos, Akaashi-san.

Keiji asintió acercándose a los hombres, quienes comenzaron a caminar en dirección aun auto que a pesar de verse discreto, era un auto de lujo.

— ¡Cuiden bien de él! ¡Es el mejor tatuador de la ciudad!— gritó Taketora mientras se alejaba a donde Keiji suponía que se encontraba su motocicleta.

— Así que tu eres el tatuador del que Tora hablaba tanto la última vez, vi su tatuaje cuando estaba incompleto y era muy bueno— dijo el hombre alto sentándose en el asiento del conductor—. Por cierto, soy Sarukui.

— Komi— se presentó el hombre en el asiento del copiloto—, gracias por aceptar venir a tatuar Bokuto, hubiera sido imposible intentar evitar que viniera a verte si no lo hubieras hecho.

Keiji sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban aún más, aunque estaba seguro que nadie lo podría notar, puesto que aún sin ese comentario sentía que se estaba sofocando.

Probablemente los hombres de Bokuto habían supuesto que tendría frío y habían encendido la calefacción sin que él se los pidiera. Decidiendo que más le valía ser amable con los yakuza, respiró hondo e intentó ignorar el calor que lo sofocaba.

— Bokuto-san es uno de mis mejores clientes, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Pasa!— exclamó Koutarou sonriendo al ver al joven tatuador en la puerta de su habitación. El tatuador con su usual calma hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar a la habitación. Fue con la luz de la habitación que Koutaro y notó que el pelinegro se encontraba un tanto sonrojado—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te ves sonrojado?

Una parte de él deseo que el sonrojo fuese debido al hecho de que se encontraba sin camisa.

— Si, simplemente me encuentro un poco acalorado por la calefacción— respondió el pelinegro antes de tomar la correa de su mochila—. ¿Puedo poner aquí mi mochila?— preguntó señalando la mesa que Bokuto había mandado poner para las herramientas de Akaashi—. ¿Encendió la calefacción?

— ¡Claro! ¿Quieres que apague la calefacción? No tengo problema con eso, sólo esta encendida para que el cuarto no este demasiado frío...

— No se preocupe, no es ningún problema— respondió el tatuador dejando su mochila en la mesa antes de dedicarle una mirada curiosa la silla junto a la cama de Koutarou—. No quisiera manchar esa silla con pintura o sangre, puedo trabajar con un banco sencillo.

— ¡Tonterías! Esta es parecida a la de tu estudio, ¿no?

El tatuador parpadeó sorprendido antes de asentir.

— Bokuto-san, ¿compró la silla por eso?

— ¡Claro! 

— Ah, no tenía que hacerlo Bokuto-san, estoy acostumbrado a tatuar sin mi silla, no todos mis tatuajes los he hecho con esa silla disponible— replicó el joven mientras sacaba la vara de bambú y el cabezal de este.

Koutarou arqueó una ceja un tanto desconcertado.

— Creí que sólo tatuabas en tú estudio...

— Antes de tener mi estudio trabajé en un estudio de tatuajes bastante grande, donde nuestras sillas eran prácticamente taburetes con respaldo— respondió el pelinegro mientras anudaba el cabezal con cinco agujas a la vara de bambú con un hilo—. Además varios de mis tatuajes y de mis amigos los he hecho en alguna cama o sofá.

Koutarou sonrió antes de asentir.

Era obvio que esa era la manera en la que Akaashi había iniciado.

— Entonces, ¿tú mismo te haz hecho tus tatuajes?— preguntó Koutarou pensando que lo único de pinta que había llegado a ver en la piel de Akaashi era una que otra linea sobresaliendo de sus antebrazos debajo de las mangas de los suéteres y camisas del pelinegro.

— La mayoría los he diseñado yo— respondió después de permanecer en silencio unos minutos, mientras hacía una y otra vez el movimiento que utilizaba para tatuar con la vara de bambú—, los de mi pierna izquierda los hice yo, y el de mi pierna derecha lo hice prácticamente sólo. El resto los han hecho algunos amigos, todos los de mi espalda los diseñaron y tatuaron unos amigos de Hyogo. 

— ¿Podría ver tus tatuajes un día?— soltó Koutarou sin pensarlo realmente.

El tatuador volteó a verlo con su rostro libre de cualquier expresión antes de encogerse de hombros.

— Supongo— dijo acercándose a la silla—. Si no le importa que las sábanas se manchen con pintura puede acostarse, así podré mantener su brazo firme contra su cama.

.

Esas habían sido las dos horas y media más largas de la vida de Koutarou.

El hermoso tatuador del que estaba enamorado se encontraba en su cuarto con un bello sonrojo adornando su rostro. Jamás en su vida hubiese pensado que Akaashi Keiji, tatuador tebori, se podría ver tierno, y aún así, lindo y adorable eran las palabras que cruzaban por su mente al ver al joven pelinegro sonrojado, con sus lentes ligeramente torcidos en su nariz y vistiendo un suéter un par de tallas más grandes de lo necesario.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?— preguntó Koutarou por sexta vez antes de cerrar los ojos al sentir que las agujas de Akaashi continuaban pinchando su piel—. T-Te ves acalorado.

— Tranquilo, Bokuto-san, sólo tengo un poco de calor— dijo respondió el pelinegro sin detener los pinchazos en el brazo de Koutarou. Koutarou frunció el ceño, en realidad el cuarto se encontraba un poco frío, por lo cual había estado tentado a encender la calefacción, pero al ver a Akaashi, había decidido que bien podía soportar un poco de frío.

— ¿Y si te quitas tu suéter?— preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia—. Parece que te vendría bien.

— ¿Tiene frío, Bokuto-san?— preguntó el tatuador dejado de pinchar el brazo de Koutarou y levantando la vista para clavarla en los ojos de Koutarou. Los ojos de Akaashi se veían un tanto cansados, sin su brillo de astucia característico—. No se preocupe por mí, puede subir la calefacción si así lo desea— dijo el joven antes de pasar el dorso de su mano por su frente, limpiando el sudor de esta.

Koutarou frunció el ceño.

— La calefacción está apagada— respondió el yakuza asegurándose de que el hari se encontrase separado de su piel antes de mover su brazo. Antes de que Akaashi tuviese tiempo de decir algo, colocó su mano sobre la frente del chico, retirándola de inmediato para dedicarle una mirada de sorpresa al pelinegro que lo veía igual de sorprendido.

— Bokuto-san...— comenzó a decir Akaashi, arrastrando un poco las sílabas.

Su frente estaba hirviendo.

— Akaashi, estás hirviendo.

— ¿Eh?— Koutarou se preguntó como es que no lo había comprendido antes.

— Estás enfermo.

— ¿Lo estoy?— Koutarou tuvo que contener el impulso de reír al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro del pelinegro—. Supongo que sí— murmuró antes de dejar su aguja en la mesa junto a él y tomar el brazo de Koutarou para examinarlo—. Sólo necesito terminar dos trazos más y quedará lista esta sección, aunque será mejor que lo deje para la siguiente sesión, son detalles delicados que podría arruinar si no lo hago bien...

— Akaashi, tranquilo, estás enfermo, descansa, ¿si?

— Disculpe, tuve que haberlo notado antes, no fue profesional de mi parte...

— Hey, no te preocupes por eso, sólo descansa, ¿sí?— interrumpió el yakuza antes de tomar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a Yukie, pidiéndole que fuese a su habitación—. Le pedí a mi amiga que viniera a verte, es doctora.

— No se preocupe, Bokuto-san, simplemente necesito tomar bastante agua y dormir, mañana puedo venir después de mi último cliente y así puedo terminar la sección...

— Akaashi, sólo deja que Yukie te vea y que te dé algo para que te sientas bien, ¿si?

El tatuador pareció notar que Koutarou no se encontraba dispuesto a ceder en ese tema, puesto que volvió a sentarse, cruzándose de brazos.

— Gracias Bokuto-san.

Unos minutos después Yukie llegó tan sonriente como de costumbre, cargando un pequeño maletín que Koutarou sabía que pesaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

— Así que este es el tatuador lindo— dijo el joven dirigiendo la mirada la silla donde Akaashi descansaba—. Eh, Bo, está dormido...

Koutarou asintió.

— Se quedó dormido de pronto, ¿podrías sólo revisarlo para saber que está bien? No se, ¿tal vez darle algo para la fiebre?

La pelirroja sonrió de lado.

— No lo se, ¿podré? Después de todo solo estudié cinco años de medicina y pase dos años encerrada en el hospital haciendo mi internado y mi residencia— dijo la doctora antes de sacar un termómetro de si maletín y su estetoscopio—. Por cierto, tienes razón es muy lindo— declaró Yukie acercándose a la silla donde Akaashi dormía.

.

— Yukie, no puedes decirlo en serio— dijo Koutarou claramente estresado.

— Lo digo muy enserio, como una profesional de la salud— respondió la pelirroja.

— ¿Te das cuenta de como se verá eso? ¡Nunca más querrá venir aquí! ¡Es más! ¡Nunca más querrá trabajar en mi tatuaje! ¡Andaré por la vida con un tatuaje incompleto! ¡Incluso, jamás querrá volverme a ver!— exclamó el _obayun_ cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, dejando escapar un gruñido.

— No seas así, Bo. Será lo mejor para él— dijo Yukie con voz calmada, en un claro intento de calmar a su jefe—. Si lo dejas ir en este estado a su departamento, el cual probablemente estará congelado, tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que tendrá vacío, se enfermará aún más. Además a nadie le gusta estar sólo cuando se siente mal.

— Lo se, y la verdad es que me sentiré mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que aquí estará en buenas manos, pero... se verá tan mal— murmuró Koutarou antes de levantar el rostro y respirar hondo—. Dile a Washio que se encarguen de preparar una habitación para él. 

La sonrisa de Yukie le dijo a Koutarou que todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan, fue entonces cuando una idea de lo que la pelirroja pretendía pasó por su mente.

El joven de cabello gris sonrió satisfecho al ver las intenciones de su amiga.

— Y quiero que Suzumeda-chan sea quien se encargue de él— declaró obteniendo como respuesta la mirada furiosa de Yukie—. Bingo. ¿Querías interrogarlo cuando despertara?

— Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no estes cayendo en un juego sucio— respondió la pelirroja—. Eres el obayun de Fukurodani, no debería sorprendernos que alguien intentase contactar a una de las pocas personas que tiene acceso a tí y no esta relacionado a nosotros.

— Konoha lo investigó a fondo, está limpio.

— Pudieron haberlo contactado después, no está de más ser precavidos, ¿te recuerdo por qué él tuvo que venir hasta aquí para tatuarte?

Koutarou negó con la cabeza.

— Confío en él, quiero que lo traten como un huésped, no como un sospechoso.

— Esa confianza será tu perdición un día.

.

Decir que Keiji se encontraba avergonzado era poco.

Su mente repetía las mismas escenas una y otra vez.

La mano de Bokuto en su frente, las sensación de rugosidad que tenía el dorso de esta contra su piel. El sentimiento de tranquilidad que sentía cuando decidió que podía bajar un poco la guardia y relajarse en la silla que en definitiva era más cómoda que la de su estudio. 

La visita de la doctora, como Keiji decidió fingir que continuaba dormido al escuchar que la doctora decía que Bokuto creía que era lindo. Cómo casi arruinaba su actuación al escuchar que Bokuto no era un yakuza de alto rango, sino el líder de Fukurodani, uno de los sindicatos más grandes de la ciudad.

Como tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reaccionar cuando una vez que la doctora salió de la habitación, Bokuto peinó su cabello mientras decía que él siempre cuidaría de Keiji si se lo permitiera. No estaba seguro como es que el de cabello gris no había notado como se había acelerado su corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

Y como una vez que salió de la habitación siendo cargado por un hombre bastante fuerte sintió que se esfumaba la tensión de su cuerpo. Dejandolo inconsciente antes de llegar a la habitación que Bokuto había ordenado que se prepara para él.

Y ahora estaba observando cada detalle del techo intentando aclarar su mente, después de varias horas de sueño y lo que, a juzgar por el balde de agua y compresas que había en la mesa de noche junto a él, suponía habían sido las atenciones de Suzumeda. No tenía caso que continuara en esa habitación, bien podía avisar que se encontraba despierto y listo para continuar con la sección del tatuaje que había iniciado el día anterior. A juzgar por las atenciones de Bokuto hacía él, probablemente podría perdirle que le permitiese usar una ducha para librarse de la fina capa de enfermedad que cubría su cuerpo. Se levantó, plantó sus pies en el piso de madera, el cual estaba ligeramente frío, y caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando vio el exterior de la habitación se encontró con un pasillo vacío. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo en busca de alguien. Por suerte no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrase con una joven rubia cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de pecas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Despertaste! ¡Iba en camino a ver como te encontrabas! ¿Cómo te sientes?— exclamó la joven acercándose a él, sorprendiéndolo por el aire de familiaridad que mostraba la joven. Al parecer su sorpresa se había reflejado en su rostro, puesto que pronto la joven se sonrojó y dió un paso hacia atrás—. Lo siento... Mi nombre es Suzumeda Kaori, Bokuto me pidió que me hiciera cargo de tí.

Keiji asintió antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

— Gracias por haber cuidado de mí.

— Tranquilo, es mi trabajo, después de todo lo mínimo que se espera de una doctora es que pueda controlar una fiebre— replicó la joven moviendo la mano en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto—. ¿Buscabas algo?

Keiji se rascó la sien antes de asentir.

— Si, quería saber si podía...— comenzó antes de callar. ¿Qué quería en ese momento? ¿Tomar una ducha? ¿Hablar con Bokuto? ¿Terminar el tatuaje de Bokuto?

El estómago de Keiji decidió ponerse en el primer lugar de su lista de prioridades.

— ¡Oh! ¡Debes estar hambriento! ¡Bokuto dijo que fueras con el cuando despertaras! ¿Quieres que te lleve con él? ¿O prefieres tomar un baño antes? Me encargué de que tuvieran un baño listo para tí— dijo la joven antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a Keiji—. Ven, ayudará a que te sientas mejor.

Sin ninguna otra opción Keiji se dejó guiar por la doctora.

.

— Tuve que haber pedido que compraran ropa para él, ¿verdad?— preguntó Koutarou mientras veía a Washio, quien hasta ese momento le había estado dando el estatus de diferentes negocios que aún no habían pagado su cuota mensual—. ¿Qué pensará de un yakuza que en lugar de comprarle ropa de su talla le prestó una camiseta usada?

Washio arqueó una ceja antes de negar un par de veces y sonreír de lado, algo que Koutarou sabía que significaría que sus amigos lo molestarían un par de días con eso.

— Probablemente porque querías ver como se ve Akaashi-san con tú ropa.

Koutarou se llevó sus manos a su rostro, suspirando frustrado.

Porque Washio tenía razón. 

Koutarou había pensado en pedirle a Anahori que alguno de sus hombres se encargase de comprarle algo de ropa de su talla a Akaashi, para después decidir que probablemente era una mejor idea prestarle algo por dos razones. La primera era porque probablemente Akaashi se sentiría incómodo por la atención, la segunda era obvia. 

Quería ver a Akaashi usando una de sus camisetas.

Así sus sueños donde despertaba junto a Akaashi y este caminaba por su casa con una taza de café en sus manos serían un poco más reales.

— Entonces, ¿sigo con mi informe? ¿O seguirás pensando en Akaashi-san?

— Disculpa, sigue.

— ¿Dónde me dejaste de escuchar?

— Cuando dijiste que el bar de Tsunemori había pedido un par de semanas para pagarnos, ¿hay alguna razón para su retraso?

— Dijo que su madre había enfermado, pero esa excusa ya la había dado hace unos dos meses.

— Investiga si esa historia es verdad, si lo es le daremos dos semanas más— dijo antes de rascarse la sien pensando bien algo que desde hacía tiempo rondaba su mente cuando se trataba del dueño de ese bar—. Investiga con Kuroo e Iizuna si ellos no estan moviendo nada de producto en el 'Black Knight'.

— ¿No tienen un trato de mover nada en el territorio del otro?

El jefe asintió antes de cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos, dejándose cae contra el respaldo de la cama reclinable.

— Si, pero ese maldito bar esta al centro de la ciudad, cae en los límites de los territorios.

— Pero siempre nos ha respondido a nosotros.

Koutarou asintió.

— El señor Tsunemori siempre prefirió estar bajo nuestras reglas, pero el hijo...— dijo rascándose la barbilla, pensando en la impresión que el joven le había dado las veces que lo había visto desde la muerte de su padre—, no tiene la misma prudencia de su padre... Bien pudo haber tomado la iniciativa de ir a Nekoma o Itachiyama...

— ¿Y con Nohebi?

Koutarou abrió los ojos, los cuales resplandecieron un un brillo que sólo podía significar una cosa: peligro.

— Ni siquiera él sería tan estúpido.

— Puede que haya escuchado que se planea incluir a Nohebi en nuestra alianza...

— Me preocuparía que esa información se haya filtrado a ese nivel, sobretodo porque Suguru estás intentando que su ascenso sea lo más discreto posible— replicó Koutarou antes de suspirar pesadamente—. No tiene caso que me preocupe por eso en este momento, sólo encárgate de verificar la historia de su madre y sobre su producto. Si está tratando con alguien más nos encargaremos de que recuerde con quien debe estar su lealtad.

.

— Puedes ver a Bokuto si quieres, Akaashi-kun— dijo la doctora, quien lo había acompañado en su desayuno, puesto que al parecer el día anterior había ocurrido un incidente y había pasado su mañana cuidando de los heridos y de Keiji.

— ¿No estará ocupado? Supongo que al ser el jefe de todos ustedes ha de estar ocupado todo el tiempo— preguntó Keiji una vez que dio el último bocado a su omelette.

Suzumeda sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Usualmente si, pero como pudiste ver, en este momento no está en condiciones de estarse sobreesforzando— respondió la doctora—. Puede que en este momento lo veas bien, pero fueron unas semanas muy estresantes, no sabíamos si lograríamos salvarlo— agregó el voz baja.

— ¿Es por eso que hay tanta gente aquí?— preguntó Keiji.

Suzumeda asintió.

— Usualmente Yukie y yo nos turnamos para estar en la casa principal, pero con esto, decidimos que lo mejor era que todos permaneciéramos aquí hasta que Bokuto se recuperara— explicó la rubia—. No podemos ser demasiado precavidos después de lo que ocurrió.

Keiji decidió ignorar la pregunta que comenzaba a formarse en su mente por una más importante.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Bokuto-san?

Suzumeda sonrió de lado, como si hubiese logrado algo.

— Sufrió un ataque en medio de una reunión. Obviamente iba dirigido a él y al otro obayun, pero ambos sobrevivieron. El problema es que el disparo que acercó en Bokuto perforó su pecho. Por suerte la médico de Karasuno es excelente y pudo darle tratamiento de inmediato— relató la joven—. Tiene un mes en cama, y si no lo has notado es una de las personas más activas que existen, este mes ha sido una tortura para él.

— ¿Por qué me cuenta esto, Suzumeda-sensei?— soltó después de unos momentos de silencio.

— Porque es obvio que tú y Bokuto, son cercanos, aún si ambos no parecen notarlo— declaró la rubia—. Y creo que mereces saber que clase de vida lleva.

Keiji asintió.

— Gracias, Suzumeda-sensei.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a Bokuto?

— Si, quisiera poder terminar la sección de tatuaje que inicie ayer— respondió el pelinegro.

— Sígueme, Washio ya tiene que haber terminado su informe.

Mientras seguía a la doctora, dejó que su mente divagase, preguntándose si estaba dispuesto a dejar que una persona como Bokuto tomase un lugar tan importante en sus pensamientos como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

— Es ingenuo de mi parte fingir lo contrario— murmuró sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Eh?

— Quererlo negar sería inútil.

Tuvo que detenerse de golpe para no chocar contra Suzumeda, quien se había detenido y ahora lo volteaba a ver confundida.

— Disculpa, pero no te entendí...

Keiji sintió como su rostro se calentaba un poco.

— Lo siento, probablemente pensé en voz alta— respondió desviando la mirada.

La joven rió cubriendo su boca.

— No lo parece, pero tú y Bokuto se parecen más de lo que uno creería.

.

La imagen de Akaashi usando una camiseta de él fue mejor de lo que Koutarou pudo haber imaginado.

El cuello blanco de la camisa se encontraba un poco hacia su derecha, lo que descubría parte de su clavícula, dejando ver algo que parecía la pluma de un ave. Las mangas de la camisa caían por sus brazos, siendo sólo visibles las puntas de sus dedos. Además el cabello de Akaashi no se encontraba peinado descubriendo su frente como de costumbre, sino se encontraba despeinado, cayendo sobre su frente, cubriendo parte de sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban libres de sus lentes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tus lentes! ¡Lo siento, ayer que te quedaste dormido te los quité para que no fueran a lastimarse...!— exclamó el de cabello gris antes de girarse a su mesa de noche, donde se encontraban los lentes del tatuador.

Akaashi hizo una reverencia.

— Gracias, Bokuto-san, disculpe las molestias que le causé con...

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras aquí ayer! ¡Lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarme de que estuvieras bien!

— Sobre eso, debido a lo de ayer, quisiera poder revisar el trabajo que realicé— dijo Akaashi mientras se colocaba sus lentes, intentando adoptar el aire profesional que usualmente lo caracterizaba—.

Quiero asegurarme de no haberlo arruinado.

Koutarou bufó divertido.

— Como si fueras a hacer algo menos que perfecto— dijo extendiendo su brazo, el cual Akaashi tomó con cuidado, acercando su rostro a este para examinarlo a mayor detalle. 

Aprovechó la examinación de su brazo para dedicarle una mirada a la inusual apariencia del tatuador. En definitiva era diferente verlo con algo color blanco en lugar de su usual ropa oscura, de alguna manera se veía más... suave. De no ser por los tatuajes y perforaciones, el flequillo despeinado y los lentes de daban una apariencia de nerd. Perfectamente podía imaginarlo estudiando algo como literatura o trabajando en alguna especie de editorial, rodeado de libros. 

Un suspiro de parte de Akaashi lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

— Parece que no lo arruiné— murmuró antes de hacer una reverencia—. Disculpe haber comprometido de esa manera su tatuaje, le prometo que eso jamás sucederá de nuevo.

Koutarou parpadeó antes de reír.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo resultó bien, ¿no?

El tatuador asintió sonriendo discretamente.

Por lo que el jefe yakuza terminó perdido en el rostro de Akaashi por unos momentos, hasta que un ligero carraspeo y un sonrojo en las mejillas del tatuador le hicieron ver lo obvio que estaba siendo.

— ¿Quisiera que termine la sección que inicie ayer? La parte herida no se inflamó mucho, así que no tendré problema para mantener las líneas, así en tres semanas podría continuar con una sección completa en lugar de terminarla y luego realizar la nueva parte— dijo de pronto Akaashi, un tanto rápido, causando que Koutarou tuviese que repetir en su mente las palabras del pelinegro. 

Una vez que comprendió asintió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicando donde se encontraban guardadas las herramientas del tatuador.

El tatuador sonrió antes de arremangar hasta sus codos la camisa de Koutarou, descubriendo una serie de tatuajes color negro en ambos brazos, y caminar hacia donde Koutarou le había indicado.

El joven de cabello gris se encontró a si mismo imaginándose como sería ver a Akaashi sin camisa una mañana de domingo, después de una noche de diversión o una noche de trabajo.

.

— Lamento que tuvieras que volver a venir hasta aquí— dijo Koutarou al ver a Akaashi amarrar el nomi y el hari, como siempre sorprendiéndose que lo único que las unía fuese ese delgado hilo color blanco—. Espero que Yukippe me dé de alta antes de nuestra siguiente sesión.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

— No se preocupe, Bokuto-san— respondió el pelinegro antes de hacer unos movimientos experimentales—, no es ninguna molestia real.

— ¿Hoy no te sientes enfermo?— preguntó a manera de broma.

Akaashi levantó la vista, clavándola en los ojos dorados del yakuza, dejando a la vista un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— No, no me he vuelto a sentir mal desde ese día— replicó el pelinegro, devolviendo su vista al nudo de su herramienta—. Todo listo, ¿comenzamos?

Después de la energética respuesta de Koutarou, el frío de la solución de alcohol que Akaashi utilizaba para limpiar el área que tatuaría y la colocación del estécil para poder continuar con el diseño, ambos permanecieron en silencio durante casi dos horas. 

Las cuales Koutarou aprovechó para observar cada detalle del rostro del pelinegro, pasando unos veinte minutos observando cada una de las perforaciones que adornaban las orejas del tatuador.

Después de un pinchazo especialmente doloroso, con el cual el obayun no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor, los ojos color mar de Akaashi volvieron a clavarse en el rostro de Koutarou.

— Lo siento, ¿quiere que me detenga unos momentos? Estamos apunto de terminar la sección de hoy.

Koutarou negó con la cabeza, ante lo cual el tatuador volvió a su trabajo.

— ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?— preguntó de pronto el joven de ojos dorados.

— La silla es cómoda— fue la única respuesta del pelinegro, quien continuó tiñendo la piel de Koutarou como si la pregunta jamás hubiese ocurrido.

— Me alegro, después de todo podrías usarla siempre para hacer tu trabajo— respondió el joven de cabello gris sonriendo.

— Me sería bastante difícil llevarla a mi estudio— murmuró Akaashi sin despegar la vista de la piel del brazo del obayun.

Koutarou tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente de no reír y no moverse para así no arruinar el delicado trabajo de Akaashi.

— Me refería a que podías aceptar mi oferta y trabajar para mí— explicó Koutarou, logrando que su acompañante lo voltease a ver, con su rostro tan inexpresivo como de costumbre—. Vamos...

— Lo siento, Bokuto-san, no puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

El tatuador le dedicó una larga mirada antes de sonreír de lado.

— Mis planes van más allá de ser el tatuador personal de un obayun.

Koutarou suspiró derrotado antes de extender de nuevo su brazo, dejándolo en la posición que Akaashi lo acomodaba siempre, para que Akaashi continuase con su trabajo.

.

— ¿Es que de pronto me volví estúpido?— preguntó Keiji a Kenma, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla que solían ocupar sus clientes, antes de dar otro bocado al bento que este la había traído.

— Estoy seguro que eso no es algo que ocurra espontáneamente, probablemente has sido estúpido desde antes— murmuró Kenma, llevándose lo que quedaba de su onigiri a la boca.

— No me eres útil, Kenma.

— No pensé estuvieses esperando que fuese útil.

— Me gustaría que por una vez lo fueses.

El de cabello largo volteó a verlo arqueando una ceja.

— Lo único que últimamente logra hacer que seas así de insoportable es ese Bokuto, ¿hizo algo?— preguntó apoyando su codo en su rodilla y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

Keiji suspiró antes de dejar su comida junto a él.

— Enamorarme, eso hizo— murmuró el tatuador sintiéndose derrotado por admitir sus sentimientos hacia el joven de cabello gris que últimamente plagaba sus sueños.

— Vaya que te has vuelto estúpido, ¿no crees que enamorarte es una palabra algo fuerte para describir lo que sientes por él?— dijo Kenma tomando su bento y sacando de este otro onigiri—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con él? ¿15 horas?

— Unas diecinueve horas, tomando en cuenta el fiasco de la primera vez que fui a su casa a tatuarlo— respondió Keiji antes de tomar el último bocado de pollo que quedaba en su bento y tomar uno de sus dos onigiris que continuaban intactos—. Y si, estoy seguro que enamoramiento es la palabra que debo usar cuando me refiero a lo que siento por Bokuto-san.

Kenma sonrió de lado.

— Entonces puedo decir que en verdad, te has vuelto estúpido, respecto a cuando, supongo que esa respuesta la tienes tú— declaró el de cabello largo antes de devorar lo que le quedaba de comida—. Si te sirve, por lo que me has contado, parece que el sentimiento es mutuo.

— Oh, estoy seguro de que lo es, pero en realidad no me sirve mucho el saber eso.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el tatuador terminó su comida.

— Es el maldito jefe del sindicato más grande de Japón— murmuró Keiji agobiado—. ¿Se supone que dejé la escuela de artes para convertirme en el amante de un yakuza?

Kenma dejó que una risa burlona escapara de su pecho.

— Creí que te habías salido de la escuela de artes para convertirte en un tatuador profesional— dijo Kenma una vez que hubo terminado de reír—. Aunque es bueno saber que tienes tus metas tan bien establecidas.

Keiji gruñó molesto antes de tomar otro onigiri.

.

— Listo— dijo Akaashi limpiando la sangre y el exceso de tinta de la piel de Koutarou, para después dejar su aguja en la mesa de trabajo junto a él—. Oficialmente está terminado.

Koutarou se levantó de la silla para correr hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba en la pared frente a él.

El tatuaje era hermoso. En su hombro unas olas oscuras salpicadas por pequeños puntos color blanco conformaban una noche llena de estrellas, en su bícep un búho real extendía sus alas, debajo de este un río se extendía hasta su muñeca, atravesando las montañas que se encontraban grabadas en su antebrazo.

Era tan hermoso que se encontraba molesto consigo mismo por no estar feliz de que por fin estuviese terminado.

Pero era difícil estar feliz del hecho de que ya no fuese a ver a Akaashi.

¿Sería muy obvio si le pedía que comenzase un nuevo tatuaje tan pronto?

— ¿Qué le parece, Bokuto-san?— La voz de Akaashi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que voltease a verlo, justo a tiempo para ver como este se quitaba los lentes y masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

— Es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé que sería— respondió Koutarou devolviendo su vista al espejo.

— Sinceramente creo que es uno de mis mejores trabajos— dijo el tatuador levantándose de su lugar para después caminar hacia donde se encontraba el obayun—. No todos están dispuestos a marcar su cuerpo con algo tan grande— agregó sin despegar su vista del brazo de Koutarou.

Al ver el rostro de Akaashi admirando su propio trabajo, decidió que no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ver el tatuador no aún.

— ¿Qué dices de mi oferta? ¿Quisieras convertirte en mi tatuador personal?— preguntó esperando que el pelinegro por fin aceptase—. Te podré pagar bastante, ya has visto que el dinero...

— Lo siento, Bokuto-san, me temo que no puedo aceptar su oferta— interrumpió el pelinegro, clavando su mirada en el rostro de Koutarou.

Koutarou sintió que algo en él se desinflaba.

Creía que Akaashi también sentía algo por él.

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó el yakuza sin mucho ánimo.

— No creo que sea bueno mezclar relaciones amorosas con las relaciones de trabajo— declaró Akaashi.

— Si, lo entiendo— murmuró Koutarou devolviendo su vista al espejo.

Fue entonces cuando la respuesta de Akaashi pareció asentarse en su mente.

— ¿R-Relaciones amorosas?

Una sonrisa cubrió todo el rostro de Akaashi.

Koutarou olvidó como respirar por un segundo.

— ¿Quisiera salir conmigo, Bokuto-san?

.

— Keiji...— llamó Koutarou al joven pelinegro que dormía junto a él—. Vamos bello durmiente, despierta— agregó estirando una mano para acariciar el rostro de su novio.

— Estoy despierto— respondió Keiji, cuya voz delataba que eso no era totalmente cierto.

— Los de la mudanza llegarán a tu departamento en un dos horas— le recordó el joven de cabello gris antes respirar fuertemente, despertándose completamente al hacerlo.

Ese era el día en el que oficialmente Keiji se mudaría con él.

Durante los últimos meses el pelinegro había pasado todas las noches en la casa de Koutarou, volviendo a su departamento eventualmente por cambios de ropa. Después de una no muy larga discusión, ambos habían acordado que Keiji se encontraba viviendo prácticamente con él, por lo que bien podían oficializarlo. La siguiente discusión había sido cuales de los muebles del tatuador conservarían, siendo su escritorio y un estante lo único a lo que Keiji no parecía estar dispuesto a renunciar. 

— No hay mucho que recoger— murmuró el pelinegro—, podemos dormir una hora más.

Koutarou rió antes de retirar el cobertor.

Ya no tenía que imaginar como se vería sin camisa, una mañana de domingo después de una noche de diversión. El torso de Keiji se encontraba libre de tinta, pero marcado por una serie de marcas de dientes y moretones, estando la mayoría de estos en sus clavícula y costados.

Esa se había convertido en una vista común en su vida.

El frío del otoño hizo que el menor se estremeciese y buscase acurrucarse con Koutarou, quien no dudo en pasar su brazo por debajo del menor y mantenerlo contra él.

— O podemos disfrutar un poco— susurró Koutarou al oído del tatuador, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por la espalda de Keiji, hasta pasar por debajo del pantalón de este.

Un estremecimiento y gemido ahogado de Keiji fueron toda la respuesta el yakuza necesito para colocarse encima del pelinegro. Apresó las manos de Keiji con su mano izquierda, colocándolas encima de su cabeza. Keiji cerró los ojos y levantó su rostro, dejando expuesto su cuello, lo cual Koutarou aprovechó en el momento. Los besos comenzaron siendo leves roces de sus labios contra la piel del tatuador, pasando a ser un poco más intensos hasta que pronto se encontró succionando y mordiendo su cuello. Otro gemido de Keiji hizo que liberase sus manos, y comenzara a pasear su mano por el estómago de este hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones de este. Enganchó sus dedos en el borde del pantalón y Keiji pareció entender lo que Koutarou pretendía, puesto que pronto este levantó sus caderas, dejando que Koutarou se deshiciese de la prenda.

Se tomó un momento para admirar la apariencia del hombre debajo de él, con el rostro sonrojado, el cabello revuelto, cubierto de marcas hechas por Koutarou. Del lado derecho de su cadera sobresalía la cola de un dragón, el cual Koutaoru sabía que recorría toda su pierna, el mismo había trazado el cuerpo del dragón con sus labios. 

Y ese momento fue su error.

Cuando enganchó sus índices en el elástico de la única prenda que continuaba cubriendo a Keiji, las menos de este se posaron en el pecho de Koutarou, empujandolo bruscamente.

— ¡Koutarou! ¡No me despertaste una hora antes sólo para tener sexo!— exclamó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba y le dedicaba una de sus peores miradas al líder de Fukurodani.

Koutarou estaba acostumbrado al peligro, después de todo no se podía ser la cabeza del sindicato más grande la ciudad siendo un cobarde, pero a pesar de eso, no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de su novio, desviándola después de unos segundos.

— L-Lo siento.

Un gruñido molesto de parte del pelinegro fue suficiente como para que se diese cuenta que su momento había terminado.

— Eres increíble Koutarou— dijo el menor levantándose de la cama. Las palabras hicieron que el de cabello gris sonriera—. Y no lo digo en el buen sentido.

— ¡Pero Keiji! ¡Tú también lo querías!

— ¡Hubiera preferido dormir una hora más!— exclamó el tatuador buscando entre la ropa que se encontraba regada en el suelo. Un instante después la camiseta blanca de manga larga que Koutarou había estado usando el día anterior estaba sobre el torso de Keiji—. Tú harás el desayuno— declaró el pelinegro.

— Igual lo iba a hacer yo, nunca comería algo que tu prepararas, no quiero morir envenenado— murmuró Koutarou levantándose también de la cama, tomando una sudadera del suelo.

— ¿Estás seguro que criticar mi cocina es lo más prudente?— preguntó Keiji dedicándole una mirada severa antes de dar media vuelta y caminar fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Keiji esperaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, donde la cafetera hacía ruido al fondo.

Ya no necesitaba imaginar como se veía Keiji con una de sus camisetas durante la mañana con una taza de café en la mano. La camisa le quedaba grande, dejando ver las marcas que Koutarou había dejado en su cuello y clavícula, y cubría casi en su totalidad los bóxers de Keiji, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Su pierna izquierda se encontraba prácticamente libre de tinta, siendo los únicos tatuajes dos líneas que rodeaban su pantorrilla y un esquema de las fases de la luna en su muslo. 

Esa era una vista que tenía prácticamente todos los días.

— Koutarou, te lo advierto, tengo hambre— advirtió Keiji clavando su mirada color mar en él, la cual no destilaba la molestia de hace unos momentos, sino más bien tenía un brillo de burla.

Caminó hacia su novio y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Te recuerdo quien soy?— preguntó Koutarou sonriendo de lado antes de darle otro beso, esta vez en la frente—. Soy un obay...

— Si, si, señor líder del Fukurodani, el punto es que tengo hambre— interrumpió Keiji sonriendo de lado.

Koutarou rió de buena gana antes de ir al refrigerador y sacar lo necesario para el desayuno.

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decirles que me encanta la idea de como se vería Akaashi con tatuajes y piercings, sólo por eso lo hice un tatuador.  
> Espero no tardar taaanto para hacer el Model/PhotoshootA AU porque tengo unas ideas ya hechas pero no canto victoria.
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios se agradecen.  
> Recuerden, que cualquer duda, comentario, crítica o cualquier cosa son bienvenidos a hacerlo.
> 
> Cuiden se muchisimo!!


End file.
